criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Invader Bast (an Invader Zim Parody)
After noticing that Nickelodeon made a movie of Invader Zim, I’ve thought of Ammon being similar to Zim as they wanted to rule the world as a part of their plans, so I made this little project of mine for fun: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 (for your interpretation of the intro, but with Ammon) (The theme song starts with the Ptolemy Dynasty symbol appearing before a red word, “CONVERSION”, appears. The camera zooms out to reveal a screen showing the image connected to a stage, with the crowd raising their fists to cheer. Suddenly, Ammon pops out on the stage with a smug face, only to confronted by Ramses XLIII and Shabaka and a few people, all seen as black silhouettes beside their eyes, with Ramses’ being blue and Shabaka’s being gold. Ammon awaits their orders, having the two leaders to look at each other before approaching the saboteur, causing a white flash to appear) (Ammon is sent flying into his gold time machine and travels through time, even going to the time periods he previously went to before going to the Age of Sail, which has several red trade marks appearing from the Egyptian Trading Company before reaching the Americas, which slowly evolve into the Ptolemy Dynasty before Ammon’s time machine closes up to the camera before everything goes to black) (A logo of the Bureau is shown with multiple things related to the Bureau, such as Jack’s gun, Dupont’s funeral, the bell that murdered Michelle, Marina’s folder, and the Unified Nations, floating around the background. Jack Archer appears wearing his amber yellow sunglasses he used to wear, with his eyes fully concealed under them and sporting a suspicious and determined look on his face. The Bureau logo then changes into a SOMBRA logo, which shatters to reveal multiple bullets that go to the camera. Zara Tien is shown in a purple background of different shades with multiple pieces of white triangular glass and clock hands flying behind her. Zara notices the camera and approaches it before sliding the background away, revealing a running Nefertiti in a red background with orange streaks initially in her Nebet outfit before changing into her T.I.M.E. outfit and finally her Ptolemian princess outfit before crashing into the camera, cracking it and showing a gray background before jumping down to reveal a time machine key. The key and Nefertiti are then separated as an analysis of the both of them are shown) (On the Earth, cities and pyramids of the Ptolemy Dynasty grow and appear, with the land and sea turning metallic. More of the Earth is shown fully under the rule of the Ptolemy Dynasty, with Ammon laughing maniacally standing on top of a large pyramid. However, it turns out to be a imagination Ammon had, who is inside his time machine with crates of guns behind him and not paying attention to his time-travel. A second after, Ammon reaches his destination and is instantly slammed into the glass before being knocked down. Several gray robotic arms then appear to form a background while gold and blue metallic parts take up the corners of the camera. A purple floating screen appears, showing the title, “Invader Bast”, along with another screen with some words, “Based on Criminal Case: Travel in Time”) Category:Blog posts